Misrepresented Truths
by Duffster21
Summary: It was bad enough that my grandpa died and that my mom left me a note saying she was gone for good... but my dad coming back from the dead. Now that's just unreal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Not mine and they never will be… only characters you've never seen before belong to me.

**Summary: **I was turning 18, no big deal right? Well if I knew what was gonna happen before, I might've had a slight heart attack. It was bad enough that my grandpa died and that mom left me a note saying that she left for good… but my dad coming back from the dead. Now that's just unreal.

**Misrepresented Truths**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off… playing a specific Hedley song, which one I had no idea but I got up anyway. After my shower I chose to dress myself in a pair of dark wash jeans and a black long sleeved sweater. It was early October, and just getting cold while the seasons changed, no one had predicted that it would be raining for the past few weeks, so that just gave me incentive to dress in warm clothes that were also very comfortable. My mother had gone to kill a spirit in Vegas so I was all alone, well not technically… I did have my dog. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, only to see bacon and eggs on the counter waiting for me. Mom had apparently gotten home late last night… or left again early this morning; I sat down to eat before being distracted by a picture on the wall. My dad… the famous Dean Winchester, I cringed at the memory of my mother telling me that he was never coming back… that he died protecting someone from something. The memory was fuzzy but I remember crying for hours… I was only five, that kind of news would damage anyone at that age.

I grabbed my schoolbag, forgetting about my breakfast on the table and headed out the door and to the bus stop. Running into my best friends, Carmen and Nick I was pulled out of my thoughts as they both kept fighting over who was better, Spiderman or Superman. "Guys it's not that important," I say as I take a seat on the bus.

"You're right… so Maddie, how do you feel getting this close to your birthday?" Carmen asks, giving Nick a long hard stare, it's not that hard to tell I mean she does have to stare through me to get to Nikolas… since he's sitting by the window.

I am seventeen, turning eighteen in two days and I can't really see the importance. Not like I have any other privileges, I mean I already have a fake id so I can get into bars and stuff. It's not like I'm gonna feel any different; it's only a birthday… nothing to go crazy over. I've always hated birthdays and the reason is quite simple actually… my dad died on my birthday. "Not that different actually," I replied. The only thing I really look forward to is that Grandpa always comes to visit, with a present and he trains me some more. I've never seen Uncle Sam… I think he went back to college after dad died and now he probably is a kick-ass lawyer.

The bus stopped in front of school and I quickly made a beeline for the door before Carmen had anything else to say… but if you ask me it was useless, she caught up with me anyway and so did Nick. "Your kidding right, I mean you're turning eighteen, tell me you aren't excited about that," Nick exclaimed as we stopped at his locker, me and Nick shared lockers and we had the same class first period math. I never really liked school, but yet my mom registered me so I could at least get good enough grades to graduate.

"Simple, I'm not," I repeat the thought in my head and I instantly believe it. I wonder if dad looks down on me… I wonder if he's proud.

"C'mon Maddie, you've never liked your birthday… and I really think it's time…" Carmen cut herself off, staring straight ahead.

"Carmen, what…" Nick turned too looked around but found exactly what she was looking at and shut himself up as well.

I turned to see what they were staring at, and it brought a smile to my face. In front of me was non other that Brock Peterson, he had his arm in a sling and a bandage over his nose… all courtesy of me. What? He pushed me over the edge, talking about my dad and how he purposefully got into that dying situation to get away from me. What can I say…? I have anger issues, along with abandonment issues. Above all it's just an issue fest. "Oh look guys, it's the future criminal," he smirks but I just clench my fists, it's so hard to prevent myself from giving him another black eye.

"What no sassy comeback?" he asks, as if urging me to do something in front of my counselor.

I look around waiting for my counselor, who has basically been my anger management coach, to leave and as she finally does I turn to face Brock, my eyes probably burning with hatred and fire by now. I smiled devilishly and got him to step closer to me, closer… and even closer before I made my move. When he was close enough, I brought my hand up and rested it on his arm… before my nails started digging in to his skin. I brought my knee up and kicked him in the groin before I let my grip loosen and I slowly walked away from him, Carmen and Nick both smiling as I walked confidently to class.

When the lunch bell rang, I met Nick and Carmen in the cafeteria… they looked at me like I was an alien from outer space. It was confusing but I kinda got an idea why, rumors about me and my family have been going since the first day I came to this school, I started ignoring them when I was in grade 10 but apparently they had heard a new one.

"What's the rumor this time guys?" I asked, not like there was any truth to any of them, it was a miracle that I had kept up the strong attitude this long; but I never really cared, I don't listen to other people's opinions of me I just have fun and damn anyone who is in my way.

"Nothing" they said in unison, now that is my first clue that something has gotten to them, no problem Carmen will tell me, she has problems keeping things from me.

"Yeah right, what's up Carm," I ask, she shifts uncomfortably in her seat and I instantly know that something is wrong, Carmen never gets uncomfortable… absolutely never, okay I'm gonna figure this out.

"It's nothing" she comments, I give her an accusing glare and don't move my gaze until she spills the truth, I'm not that breakable, if people will just stop thinking it then I swear to god I'll be happy.

"Look, Maddie you don't wanna know" says Nick, reverting his gaze to the ground and starting to examine his shoes.

"You never know, so spill" I order turning my hard gaze on both of them; the one that says that they can't win in an argument against me… that always works.

"Well it's just that… Lindsey Mackie says she watched as your mom leaving your house with a bunch of bags in her hands," cried Carmen, well at least I got her to crack, the news wasn't really new to me… it basically just meant that mom had gone on a new hunt.

"So it just means that mom just went on another trip for work," I lie, it's not like I believed a word out of Lindsey Mackie's mouth… maybe when hell froze over, or pigs got wings; that would just never happen.

"But…" Carmen tried to reason but instead of getting that far I cut her off. It's not like that lie was true or anything, Lindsey was either high or said it just to piss me off.

"Carmen listen, Lindsey is just trying to get back at me for hurting her boyfriend… I mean I have put Brock in the hospital several times this year; my mom is just working a job" Carmen finally nodded and calmed down a bit while Nick let out this long, hard sigh that I could just tell he had been holding until my reaction.

No problem, I have a free period after gym so I go check it out. Mom wouldn't leave me, and it's not like I'm going to cry to my best friends about the fact that I barely ever see my mother anymore. Ever since I turned ten Mom started to use her extra time for hunts, she works for some newspaper and can usually do that on the road. I've learnt to live on my own when I was 10; it's not gonna be that bad. If I dealt with it then I can deal with it now… if you really think about it I never really believed that promise she made… telling me that she would be around for my next birthday. Mom always broke them anyway… it's not like this was gonna be like any other birthday I've ever had. Grandpa is gonna come over here and train me some more and I'll get another supernatural present… he even said I could actually go on my first hunt with him. It's not like I haven't been on a hunt before, mom took me on one when I was 11, but now it's with grandpa, the general my mom called him.

So when the bell rang, indicating third period I walked toward the change room with Carmen, thinking that this birthday would be like all the others. This birthday was going to be another let down… again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya guys, hope you like the story enough to read more. Note: This story is post AHBL and goes AU from there ok. Oh and yeah Bela will turn up eventually. Yeah I just want to make that known so I don't confuse myself in the process of writing this story. Now I'm just gonna shut up so people can read. On with the story.**

**Misrepresented Truths**

**Chapter 2**

I walked in the house feeling renewed, gym always helps me blow off steam and I was so close to putting Lindsey in the hospital instead of Brock this time. I got in trouble from my teacher and I was sent to the principal's office, lame place to be if you know what I mean, but I blew that off and left the school grounds. It's not like I'm gonna get into trouble for it later, the whole faculty knows me pretty well and the principal usually sends me home anyway, saying that he will talk to my mother… ha, that'll never happen. I drop my schoolbag on the kitchen floor and head towards the fridge, not even bothering to read the note on the counter, and grab a beer that mom never really notices disappearing and crack open the bottle and head to my room. After all, that is where I keep all my electronic stuff, so when I open the door and land on my bed I turn on my TV and start my newest DVD. My homework will never be done before tomorrow morning so I leave it downstairs and fall asleep watching some new movie that I picked out of my collection.

I woke up to see the TV screen a bright blue, man that would give anybody a heart attack, and I look at the clock to see that it's 9:30 or somewhere around that time. I walk towards the bathroom in the hall and grab a few things from the cupboard below the sink and place it on the toilet seat before I stand back up. I take all the stuff out of the box and cover my hands in plastic gloves. It's hair dye… no big deal, I'm not gonna dye my whole head or anything, just a chunk on the right front side. My mom would totally flip if she knew I was doing this, not like she'd ever see it anyway; she just didn't want me "changing the color of my hair" she wanted me to keep my natural color… somehow it reminded her of dad. I don't know that's just what she use to tell me… even if it didn't make a lick of sense to me. I coated my chunk of hair in the dye and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to get some chow on the stove so I would be able to eat and go. There was this party at Carmen's house and she totally said she'd kill me if I didn't go… she wouldn't be able to do that anyway but what the hell.

I decided to go with Mac 'n' Cheese, I don't really know what would happen, but I would be able to live off the stuff if I could. So I went ahead with making that and when I had to I left it on the stove, on a low heat, and went to grab a shower so I could wash out my hair. After I did that I pulled on my robe and went back downstairs to both finish making and eat my dinner. It was good, not my best serving of Mac 'n' Cheese but I could deal, when I was putting dishes in the dishwasher I noticed keys on the island… beside a piece of paper. I picked up the keys and stared at the note, deciding to read that when I came back downstairs.

I ran back up to my room and pretty much threw open my closet looking through what I had to wear. I was no girly girl but I was just enough of a girl to get guys to notice me. I decided to wear my most prized pair of red leather pants and a black tube top that somehow had sleeves, I don't honestly know how that works, and over that was a white vest with my personal touch. My normally straight hair was curled with perfection as black liner surrounded my eyes, same as some red eye shadow… and the final touch made my lips pop, it wasn't a bright red but it was close enough. I pulled on a pair of black strappy heels that I bought on sale at the latest shoe store, unlike my usual combat boots that I loved. I was just feeling different tonight, I just wanted to show off a sexier side of myself; instead of the normal hard ass 'touch me and die' thing that everybody says I got going on, and it's true I don't normally let people close to me other than Carmen and Nick. I know… hard to believe right, Madeline Nicole Winchester has multiple sides, don't faint because of shock.

Grabbing my purse I ran downstairs and out the door… knowing that I forgot about something and not realizing what it was. I reached the sidewalk and started to walk the few blocks that it normally takes to reach Carm's house, and I bump into Nick on the way. He's my next door neighbor what do you expect?

"Holy fucking shit Maddie, what happened to you? Closet attack you or something?" he asked. Such a sense of humor I could slap that smirk right off his face.

"Just walk, ass face" I reply, not like we're straying away form our normal routine, we always do this… every single party only this time I'm dressed totally different.

It took about 10 minutes to finally get there, and then Nick ran off to go find Carmen and I just walked up the path and through the front door without caring that everybody's eyes were on me. I grab a beer bottle from the fridge and find an empty couch to go sit and when I do finally sit, I just ignore the guys that come to sit by me until they finally go away. I can't remember when Carmen pulled me up off the couch and sat me down at a round table and told me that she wanted me to join a game.

"What game?" I ask, I somehow hope it's poker but am sorely disappointed when Carmen answers my question.

"I Never" oh god I hate this game, you know where you go around the circle saying things you've never done and if someone has they drink, crap I've probably done everything in the fucking book.

And I have, no one can think of anything good… nothing that I haven't done anyway. Just think about it, everything I haven't done, they haven't even come close to thinking about. I somehow lose track of the number of drinks I have had. Let's see what I know: 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9; oh I can't remember.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I wake up on the pull out couch in Carmen's living room and I can't even try and think of standing up… my head hurts like a bitch. What the hell happened to me? I don't remember getting drunk but somehow I wake up with a hangover from Hell. Sitting up I try to contain my nausea from coming back to bite me in the ass. I groan as I become very dizzy while standing up… where the hell is the bathroom? I hear someone yelling in the distance, coming closer, and grab my head to try make the loud noise stop but it doesn't… whoever they are, they're yelling my name and it's pissing me off.

"Stop yelling" I cry as as I shut my eyes really tight and try to stop the room from spinning.

"What are you talking about? I'm not yelling," comes the voice of Carmen's mother, oh crap I'm screwed over… parental figures that I know don't like it when I get drunk… and especially when I'm about to puke on their floor.

"Mom, leave her alone, she is suffering from a hangover… a really big one" came Carm's voice, like she was talking in a normal voice.

"Ugh," I groan as I feel my stomach flip upside down and back again over and over.

"Come on Maddie, I got what you need… your own personal hangover solution" I heard Carmen whisper.

"What's that?" that's it I'm never drinking again.

"I large greasy burger with your name on it… and a large cup of coffee,"

Oh thank god, my head still hurts but my stomach will finally stop flipping upside down, you can't beat burgers, they can cure my hangovers any day of the week.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When I get home, hangover free, I notice a car in the driveway… that's weird mom left yesterday when I was at school and as far as I know I don't have people over. So what's with the car… it's was a black 1969 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500. Her mom didn't have enough money to buy that car, or I don't think so, but dear god was that car a beauty. I ran into the house to see what the hell was going on and stopped in the kitchen, where the keys and the note were from last night. I fingered the keys with my forefinger and picked up the note and sat in the chair by the phone and started to read aloud.

_Dear Madeline,_

_I'm writing this note to say that I've gone on a hunt, but this isn't like normal. After this hunt I won't be coming home, I've called your Uncle Sam to let him know that I'm leaving and that he should come by and pick you up. Not everything will be easy, getting yourself used to the new lifestyle will be difficult and leaving your friends behind is what I fear will be the hardest. I'm sorry I have to leave you now but I just have no choice, you must learn to be on your own now then later. Many surprises are in store for you in the long run and after you realize what they are you may hate me. But I must go, so you can accept the fact that I will not be coming home now and you also must know that your grandpa John… is dead. He died saving the life of his son, a year ago actually. Just know that I will always love you my baby girl and that you will always have a home to stay. Since I'm giving the home you're in now to you. _

_Love Always,_

_Your Mother_

_PS: The car in the driveway is yours, consider it an early birthday present._

Ok that was a whole load of information to take in at once. So let's count them down: 1. Mom isn't coming home, basically she is leaving me, great just what I freakin' need more abandonment issues, 2. my grandpa is dead, well no present for me this year, 3. I was gonna have to leave my friends and live on the road, 4. I was going to meet Uncle Sam, and 5. the Mustang Shelby was mine.

My mom never was one to sugar cat anything, it was always bad news first and then on with the show everybody. And my mo was never coming home… AS IN NEVER AGAIN. Jesus Christ I need a fucking therapist to sort through all my family problems. I'm 18 tomorrow and she decides to throw me in this now, holy fucking shit. My dad's already dead, now my grandpa's dead, my mom has abandoned me, and I'm now going to meet my Uncle… who I've never met before. He might as well be a stranger, I mean who knows he might be a psycho…. No one has really talked about him to me before. Well that's not true, grandpa's said some things, but he never really told me about him.

I'm screwed, not only do I have to leave the only home I've only known I have to do it with a guy that I've never met. I stand up and grab the car keys from the counter and stomp out of the house to my brand new Shelby. Unlocking the car, I jump into the driver's seat and start her up. I'll take my frustrations out on the road… yeah that's what I'll do.

No one can stop me when I'm this angry, and by god it's possible that I might get myself killed. But why the hell would I care? Not like I've got anyone to stop me anyway.

**A/N: Well there ya go. Hope you like it. Now all you need to do is press that little button at the bottom and say what you want, compliments, suggestions, things I can do to make my stories better. Anything you got I'll take. Review please… I need them, I crave them, I will lose my sanity without them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oops, I made a mistake this story starts after AHBL 2. Ok now I feel better. Good, I was starting to get confused with my own storyline. That's never a good thing. Thanks for the reviews; I will cherish them always… well you know what I mean. Or at least I hope you do. Okay I should just shut up so you can read this chapter that I've been thinking over for awhile. Ok, me shut up, Check. You guys can read the story now. LOL!! Ok now I'll definitely shut up. Later. **

**Misrepresented Truths**

**Chapter 3**

Somebody's in my house. Crap, someone is in my house. Did I leave the front door unlocked when I came home last night? What my luck, I can't remember and I'm not even the least bit hung over. I remember getting home at around 3 in the morning and heading back to bed… I was pretty tired, I know that much. Driving all day without any breaks can sure take a lot out of you. Dear god why did I even wake up in the first place? Right… someone is in my home and I don't know why. Ok, it's like I'm on autopilot, I don't know what I'm doing I just do it out of instinct. I grab my gun from underneath my pillow as I get ready to move. I should be getting up now, why aren't I moving? Crap, just what I need. After what seems like hours I finally get off my bed and silently creep out to the stairs (man my mother taught me well) I hear someone talking to themselves… no wait there are two people moving downstairs. I can hear two sets of footsteps and an argument. Something about not telling the one guy about something or other and doing it to protect the first guy, Oh I don't know, so I tip toe down the stairs and head towards the kitchen, that's where they are I know it. I hear one of them opening the fridge door and saying something about the beer in there. I turn the corner to see two guys in my kitchen, strange guys… ok what the hell is he doing in my fridge?

"Relax Sam, nothing is gonna happen, we're here and we are gonna get 'your niece' and be outta here," the guy in the fridge said, it sounded familiar… like it struck a cord or something. And did he just say Sam, like Uncle Sam, well that didn't take long… and he also said the "your niece" bit kinda harshly I wonder why.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house," I say, trying to push down the lump in my throat so I actually seem confident. I inwardly giggle as the guy in the fridge slams his head into the bottom of the freezer. And the guy with dark brown shaggy hair spins around and stares at me, well that is gonna get unnerving really fast.

The other guy, in the fridge, pulls his head out and starts to rub the back of his head with his right hand without daring to turn around. Hold on a minute… I know that ring… that ring on his ring finger looks exactly like moms, exactly like mine. But how did that man get it? Oh dear god how did that man get it? I watch as the one named Sam puts his hands up as if in surrender and slowly puts his own gun on the floor. I steady my own hand and try to stop my fingers from trembling. I'm not gonna pull the trigger if I can help it… it's not like this won't ensure some damage. If I shoot it won't hurt like hell, it is not filled with rock salt. If I shoot it will promise damage, blood, need of stitches. Not like I can't stitch anyone up, I can… I just don't do well with blood. Mom showed me an easy way to not actually concentrate on the red, gooey, icky substance but I still start feeling nauseous anytime I bleed.

"Are you going to just stand there all day or are you gonna answer my question?" I ask, my voice sounds stronger in my head then out loud but something tells me that the guy in front of the fridge knows that the gun I hold in my hand is filled with real bullets, it's true I can see him tense up every time I speak.

This is just weird, I don't get it. I've used a gun before and I'm a perfect shot, so why am I going all scared and trembly now for Christ sake. The answer to that is simple, I feel like I know one of them, why is that guy wearing that ring… where did he get it? It will drive me insane if I don't find the answer somewhere in my head. Damnitt Maddie, think, think, think. Ok I give up, I don't know… I for one never even saw my dad's dead body so I have no clue if he was buried with that ring or not. Okay, if I don't ask about that ring I'm going to go nuts… I mean it there will be a padded cell with my name on it. For god's sake why am I even concentrating on the fucking ring, back to the problem at hand; two men who I don't know… in my house… looking for something… but I don't know what. My god I feel like I'm going insane, probably am but that's not the point, the fact that that guy won't turn around and the fact that he has my father's ring on his finger is killing me.

"Somebody, god damnitt, answer me" I screech, this isn't going well… my hand holding the gun is all sweaty and clammy and… gross; I can see the guy 'Sam' making his way over to me cautiously before I actually; in my annoyed, angry, pissed off, scared, trembling, scared, completely confused, and did I already say scared; state of mind pull the trigger without knowing it. I tighten my grip on the gun and he slowly backs away from me, as if I'm a rabid animal on a killing spree.

"Okay, okay, I'm Sam… apparently I'm your Uncle" okay so I can deal with that, it's my uncle and from what mom's note said he was coming to pick me up. But how was I to know for sure? And who was that other guy with him? And why is that other guy wearing my father's ring? Oh mother of god I still can't get over a freakin' piece of jewelry. Ok back to the issue, need to figure out a way to make sure it's actually him. Well I can't ask him about himself because I was never told about my uncle who went to college… ok never mind I was told one thing.

"Tell me something only a Winchester would know?" So what if the question was lame I don't care… I just need to know if he is actually my uncle, or a Winchester for that matter.

"…I'm the only one who went to college…" Oh now that was really lame, everybody knows that, it doesn't give me a definite answer or not. Great and now he's thinking. Oh, goody, I'm stuck for an uncle who's a thinker. Well if he wasn't how would he possibly get into college. Duh. Man it amazes me how stupid I can be at times.

"Not good enough," I say as I wait for something that is actually worth me putting the gun down.

"C'mon Sammy, you can do better than that," the other guy says, well that's a miracle I was starting to think he couldn't talk.

"My mom died on the ceiling of my nursery instead of the "electrical fire' that the cops say that she did," He looked relieved when my index finger moved itself from the trigger and sighed when I brought my arm down to my side.

"Okay, so you're my Uncle, I can deal with that… who is he?" I ask motioning with my gun to the other man in front of my fridge and wearing my father's ring.

Sam gives the guy a questioning look as if asking if he should tell a secret that could change the world. But the other guy shakes his head vigorously and let's out a heavy sigh that I'm guessing means his resignation to something. He turns slightly away from the fridge and towards me as if he's waiting to see my reaction, why would he be scared of what I'd do… it's not like my father's coming back from the dead or anything. He steps back into that shadows so I can't see his face when he stands looking straight at me. It's like I know him, I know he's familiar, maybe someone is just trying to play a joke on me. Yeah, if Ashton Kutcher jumped from behind a wall or something I would totally not be surprised that I had been Punk'D. But then that familiarity comes back as well as the sound of a gun going off. I snap back into reality to see its Sam who shot and I look back into the darkness to hear the reaction.

"Jesus Christ Sammy, were you intentionally trying to kill me," a surprised yelp came out of the man in the shadows as he stepped out the darkness, kneeling as if he had been hit. I notice that the man yells at Sam through his eyes and Sam does the same thing back. It like their talking but their not, I think I understand that explanation. Oh well, that's the best I can come up with at the moment so it'll have to do.

The man hesitantly stands up with his hands covering his face as if he had dust stuck in his eyes, and when Sam kicks him in the shins he removes them so I can see his face. I tilt my head in curiosity; the way that some guys find attractive, but I can't help the feeling that I know him from somewhere. Then suddenly it all clicks, I don't know how or why but it does. The ring… the hesitancy to show his face… the familiarity… it's all clicking like a big huge puzzle that I couldn't seen to give up on. I look at the pictures on the wall and I land on one in particular, my head turns from him to the picture: like the information is not sinking in. He looks older but he's still the same, I look more like him that anyone: my eyes, my hair, my face structure I got from my mom… but that's not the point. My dad… who I thought was dead… was standing not four feet away from me and all I could do was stare at him with just the sheer shock of it on my face. This is so unreal. Did someone bring him back from the dead? Did he ever actually die? Had he been alive all this time? Had my mom lied to me for my whole life? Then it all started to hit me head on: my abandonment issues, the way I tell myself that why I don't get close to people (other than Carmen and Nick) is due to my survival instincts; mom always said if I had gotten those from anybody it would be him. Dean Winchester… my dad… was standing in front of me and I couldn't speak. I couldn't even say a well deserved "fuck you" oh my life is just damn perfect. I was having my very own personal, heart attack. It was bad enough that my mom told me that my grandpa was dead and that she was never coming back home again… but she left out the fact that my dad was back from the 'supposed' dead. This is just soo unreal. This is totally not happening; my life is just a freaky form of entertainment, yeah that's it, my life is like a strange form of freaking television that is not real. Except that it is real and I need to get used to the fact that my dad is apparently not dead… and oh my god do I hate him. He left me when I was five; he let me believe he was dead for thirteen years. How am I just supposed to find this out and not be mad… if he was expecting a different result he is so wrong. Okay, I can sort out feelings later, I need to talk, I need to show Sam that I still have some form of life inside me. Unlike… some people. Yeah that was totally directed at you dad.

"Holy hell –" I was cut off by something hitting me in the head; I fell to the ground wondering what happened. Ok, I was hit in the head… hard. God damn my head feels like it will hurt for at least a week. Man when I feel like I can stand I am so gonna shoot someone… with real fucking bullets. Yeah that's right. There will be blood and gore and everything… just like in the movies. Ok, now I'm talking to myself this is not going well. It's like I could see the birds flying around my head or something, I felt dizzy and disoriented and really everything that comes with being dizzy. I closed my eyes for only a minute and suddenly I was dead to the world. Well not literally but… you know what I mean.

**A/N: Well there you go. Chapter three is up and running. Hope you like it. So all you need to do now is push that pretty purple button and say what you want: compliments, suggestions, criticism. Anything you got… I'll take. Review please… I need them, I crave them, I'll lose my sanity without them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I got my computer fixed, that's a plus… well sort of. If my internet would stop being a pain in my ass I think I'd be set. So now here is Chapter 4, I've been thinking about this for awhile and I actually wrote it down first which (in my opinion) isn't normal. But hey at least I finally got my friggin' computer working and at least I can post so I'm not totally and completely dead… yahoo!! It took me awhile to actually figure out where to start it off but when I figured it out the rest came easy. Oh, just to let everyone know: Dean and Sam already know who Bela is, ok… good… got it… done. So it's all good on my end… or at least until my computer breaks down again; let's just hope that doesn't happen. Ok I've taken up enough of your time, and I'm getting a little tired of talking (oohh such a revelation) dear god I think I'm going nuts. Like talking to myself nuts… I really need to shut up. So read on kiddies, read on. I'll be happy forever if I get reviews… well at least until I post another chapter. I should really shut up now. Later.**

**Misrepresented Truths**

**Chapter 4**

You know those headaches that make you feel like your dead… or something like it; yeah I totally had one of those. It felt like knives poking at the inside of my head, making me feel like I couldn't even move. It was like I was PMS-in and bleeding from a gunshot wound all at once… it hurt like hell. Oh I am not gonna be in a good mood when I open my eyes and see whoever battered me over the back of head with the end of a baseball bat. Ok I need to remember what happened before I was hit. Ok meeting Sam and… and… holy shit dad. Dad was alive and I had been lied to by my family for my entire life. It's ok that I hate him right, why the hell am I asking myself that question. Ok back to the problem at hand I can deal with my freaking' father coming back from the dead later… now someone hit me in the head and when I find out who did I am so gonna kill them.

I wasn't on the ground anymore… I was on a bed, my bed; ok so the culprit knocked me unconscious but had enough decency to carry me to a bed… what the hell. I sat up to find myself in my room, and my door shut, well that's just great waking up to yelling… just what this 17 year old needs. I get off the bed and slowly walk to my door, open it and peer downstairs… well so far so good, I silently go down the stairs and walk into the living room, where the yelling is. And then everything goes quiet… like dead quiet. Ok uncomfortable silences are not my thing but I find myself in one, have I mentioned my life sucks out loud… no well I just did. Someone walks up behind me and grabs my elbows when my legs give out… ok so maybe coming out of my room wasn't my brightest idea, you can criticize me all you want… but I'm blonde and I'm allowed to have my own personal blonde moments. I notice that its Sam that is holding me up and walks me over to the couch to sit me down. Dad's there, sitting on the couch staring into the kitchen, I swear if Sam puts me in between him and my so called father I will never forgive him. So thankfully he sits me down on the opposite end of my dad and seats himself in the middle. He looked between both of us: father and daughter, daughter who was not fond of her father and father who seemed to be angry at him for not doing anything while daughter got hurt. Yeah I can so hate him for that too, so in reality I will be glad if I never talk to him for the rest of my life.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but what really was only fifteen minutes and didn't say a word, until Sam got annoyed and started talking about what should really have been adorable on any guy other than my uncle but was just so not going to happen. "So are you to going to talk at all or am I going to have to lock you in a room until you do," no way was that going to happen, I'm sorry but if I ever get locked in a room with someone it would so not be my dad. So since I never really wanted to be locked in a room with my 'never been dead' father I decided to speak, nothing else to do anyway, my keys were probably locked away in my mom's safe… not like I didn't know the code but it would be kinda hard trying to sneak my way out of this conversation that was bound to happen sooner or later.

"No problem; I just found out my father, who I was told was dead, was never really dead at all. I'm angry, pissed, and kinda bitchy; so who's to stop me from beating the hell outta him. It would hurt like hell hut it will make me feel a whole lot better," I finished… I had stood up now and thanking god that I could stand alone without any support, and I was glaring daggers at my father.

I could almost see it in his eyes when he turned to look at me, what he was thinking, _yeah right; you could never hurt your own father._ And he laughed… at me, his own fucking daughter, I was about ready to punch him when Sam pulled me back… it was like he was a referee and this was a wrestling match or something. So I just repeated the words in my head.

"Hey, I've put guys in the hospital for a lot less" I meant it too. I put Brock in the hospital for annoying me to the point where I couldn't take it anymore.

He looked down at the ground and somehow I could tell he knew I was telling the truth. It must be a daughter thing; I don't know all I know is that whatever it is that I'm feeling right now for the man claiming to be my father I didn't want to find out. I felt someone behind me… it wasn't Sam his footsteps were different and as far as I knew me, Sam and Dad were the only ones in the house. Whoever it was behind me held a bat, I don't know how I know I just did (I could always do that since I was little). Best way to deal with situation was to throw my instinctual feeling that told me to turn around and punch them in the face, wouldn't work so I did the only thing I could.

"Dude, you hit me with that bat again and I will break it over your back" I held my finger in the air to say I wasn't lying as I stared at my father and he just saw past me… as if I was invisible and Sam looked like he was going to slam his fist through the nearest wall.

Dad stood up… oh crap when did I start calling him dad, and stared at the person behind me with a cold hard icy stare that could kill a horse, well maybe. "Well for one I'm not a dude and second I don't really like the idea that bat broken over back thing… and I'm sorry if I'd know you were Dean's daughter I wouldn't of hit you" ok the voice was feminine so I could rule out any enemies… and she sounded British. I don't know her whoever she is.

"Bela," Sam whispered, apparently the first time they had met wasn't a good chat over tea or coffee, his voice seemed to crack at the mere sight of her… which was weird for me to hear.

"Sam, get Maddie out of here," My father ordered, but nobody moved… I had a horrified look on my face like I was just insulted and it pissed me off to no end that my 'dead' father was ordering me around.

"What… you can't come back into my life and start bossing me around… I'm not five years old anymore" I snapped.

"I'm your father, I can do what I feel I need to do to keep you safe" he fired back, he cannot pull the father card on me now… now after 13 years of lying to me and probably himself as well.

"Like hell you are… my father died when I was 5 years old, you can't come back after thirteen years and act like nothing happened… I don't even know who you are and you don't even know me… I'm not a defenseless child needing to be protected. I have been taking care of myself since I was ten even when mom was around so you can't tell me to leave and act like some inept, brainless soldier that will follow orders. Newsflash: I'm eighteen tomorrow and I'm growing up so deal with it and stop acting as if the world has stopped spinning" my god am I out of breath… Bela seemed to be impressed… not that I saw or anything.

I turned on my heel and stomped out of the room and gave a 'touch me and die' glare towards Sam who was ready to comfort me like I would've probably needed if I wasn't so angry. How dare he? How dare he act as if I'm the same little girl he left, how dare he say that he's my father and that it's his job to keep me safe. I stomped upstairs and slammed my bedroom door and grabbed the duffel at the bottom of my closet and dropped it harshly on my bed. I started filling the bag with clothes… my clothes as well as everything else I would need. Okay, I get the fact that I'm practically eighteen and acting like a pissed off fifteen year old but I can't help it. I felt like I needed to make a point and the only way to make that point was to run away, see how he feels then. I slipped out of my room and snuck into mom's to open the safe and when I did I grabbed my car keys and snuck back into my room. I grabbed my ipod, laptop, and everything else electronic I would need or want and stuffed it inside my duffel bag and laptop bag. I pulled open the window and snuck outside and jumped off of my roof and landed gracefully on my feet before falling on my ass.

I stood up and ran to my car, opening the driver's side door and throwing my things in the back seat, I fell into the front seat and turned the ignition… totally ignoring the fact that someone was watching me. I was getting ready to drive reverse out of my driveway when a knock at the passenger side window scared the shit out of me. I rolled down the window and noticed it was Bela, not either of the guys… good I can calm down. "Nice ride… could I get a ride somewhere?" she asked nicely, I totally was not in the mood for this, I shook my head and started driving again when she stopped me again, grabbing the edge of the window. Now if it wasn't a new car I would've kept driving, but it was new and it was my baby so I had to stop.

"If not I can always, go inside and tell Daddy what your doing," she smiled cheekily, damn I hate blackmail… it has never been my friend.

I sighed heavily and realized that I really had no choice in the matter, "Fine… get in" she smirked happily and I swear if she wasn't a girl I would've slapped her.

As we got out of the driveway I noticed that my dad and Uncle Sam had realized what I was doing, and I watched as they started to run after the car. It was futile really, they couldn't have stopped me anyway, cuz' when I was on a mission no one would dare get in my way. I looked back in the rearview mirror and watched as they couldn't run anymore… they were out of breath. But before they disappeared my gaze and Dad's had locked and it was like we were having a starting contest. And then I turned a corner and could see no more of them, but I knew once they found me and I knew they would I was going to be in deep, deep shit.

**A/N: There you go chapter 4. I hope you like it, and make sure to review. I need them, I crave them, and I will lose my sanity without them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok here we go; another chapter up and running. I should probably be working on my English essay but I got this idea and I couldn't get rid of it until I typed it up and posted it. So yeah, Ruby is in this chapter and oh what will she tell Maddie. Questions, questions what question to answer first, none… you're gonna have to read and find out. I'm so excited… so read on kids, read on, and make your own assumptions about what will happen next. Yeah I'm just going to be quiet now. Later. **

**Misrepresented Truths**

**Chapter 5**

It had been a few hours since we crossed the border in my whole 'run away from father' idea and I had been pretty tired. So Bela offered to drive and when I said no she took her phone out and said she had "Daddy's" number and that she would call him if I didn't let her drive because I was gonna get us killed soon. Now is it just me or does she like the fact that she can blackmail me anytime she wants… I was getting ready to hit the brakes and push her out on her ass when she dangled that fuckin' phone in front of my face. Oh if I hadn't put my gun in my duffel I would've shot her. So since I wouldn't let her drive **my** car, we decided to stop at the next motel we crossed. Now I wasn't going to leave my car so I just got comfortable in my back seat.

Now when I climbed in the back seat and closed my eyes… I didn't expect to wake up a few hours later to notice that the car was moving and I wasn't the one driving. I swear I was so pissed I was about to smother Bela right there, but then if I had done that then my baby and I would have to be in the hospital. That couldn't happen… ever. So I jumped into the passenger seat and stared as hard as I could; now I don't know about anyone else but I was kinda hoping that my eyes would somehow cause bodily harm to the woman in the driver's seat. Now if this was happening sometime last year I would've been able to hit the brakes with my mind and it would have happened but since the whole Hell's Gate opened up I haven't been able to. If you're asking yourselves how I know about that, I'm just really smart… ok fine my mom told me for god sakes when did my own mind become so critical.

"Why are we moving?" I demanded, no one was to drive this car but me, and I was feeling an itch for a fight… so basically I would take whatever I could get.

"Because I'm driving," she answered… she was acting as if she was god's gift to the world and it just made me want to hit her even more.

"I can see that… why… why are you driving **my **car?" I cried putting emphasis on 'my' as if to say it belonged to me and me only.

"You don't want Dean and Sam to find us do you?" she asked me, ok how did my father fall into this conversation?

"No. But what does that have to do with you driving my car?" I can see why Uncle Sam and Dad hate her so much… she was getting on my nerves.

"Well if someone didn't start driving they were going to find us, and I don't know about you but I don't want to be on their bad side. Although, I probably already am." She replied, ok that makes sense but why in the hell didn't she wake me up.

"And you didn't wake me up because…" I thought I had already told her. Nobody drives this car but me. And if they did they would lose a hand.

"Because you needed the sleep" wow she has a compassionate side after all… who'd have known?

I glanced down at my wrist watch and noticed that it was five minutes until midnight. Five minutes until I turn eighteen… who'd have thought that I would've been in my car with a woman I couldn't stand when I turned eighteen, not me. Bela looked at me and started staring when I didn't fire back some smart ass remark. Well she can shove it, I'd rather celebrate my birthday in silence. "What… no sassy comeback" she asked, I just stared down at my watch and saw it turn to 11:59… one more minute until I turn eighteen. I just stared and watched as that last minute past and when it did I turned to smile at Bela, leaving her confused.

"What?" I just kept smiling… I might hate birthdays but knowing that I turned eighteen and I wasn't gonna get cake was just a little depressing.

"It's midnight," I grinned, and in that moment, Bela grew more confused it was hysterically funny in my personal opinion.

"Yeah so"

"I just turned eighteen."

Bela started to slow down, which got me thinking about what she was going to do to MY car. She turned into a parking lot which got me thinking about why in the hell I told her it was my birthday anyway… I expected her to make a rude and unkind remark but when she parked in front of the bar… I wondered what the hell she was thinking.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sort of regretting the question when she started to answer.

"I'm stopping" no duh… why are you stopping you moronic female. I'm sorry but whoever went into a relationship with this woman I was starting to feel sorry for. I mean she spoke in a way that was so obvious if you wanted to you could somehow choke yourself with the vague detailing.

"I see that… why are we stopping?" I would've called her Elizabeth, as in Queen; but she didn't deserve the title of Queen of Britain. I don't think the Queen was this annoyingly stupid.

"Because we are going to have a celebratory drink" she answered. What, we're celebrating my birthday now… didn't I just say I wanted to spend my day in silence. Jesus Christ does this woman ever listen? Celebrating wouldn't be celebrating without a cake… and by no means was she going to get a birthday cake so its really no big deal. But she was already getting out of the car and she had the keys, not like I could lock the doors and leave her here.

So I got out of the car and followed her: into the bar, towards a table and sat down. A waitress type chick walked over and asked what we wanted… I asked for some Jack and she asked for a water with lime. Does she even come to bars? If she had known they had champagne she would've asked for that… but something told me she had only sat and got drinks in a place like this once. Out of the corner of my eye a saw a blonde chick appear in a dark corner and start staring at me like I was the plague. Seriously, she looked like she needed to talk to me and somehow I saw her blink and I watched as her eyes turned a oily black. Shit, not only was I running from my freaking family, I also had this demon chick following me. Just great, my life could only go from bad to worse it seemed.

I turned to see Bela walk into the ladies room and I could somehow feel the demon walk and sit in her place. I placed my head on the table top… I know it was dirty, grimy and disgusting but no way was I going to look that bitch in the eye. As if reading my mind she chuckled and somehow her forefinger found my chin and pushed my face up to look her in the eye. "Relax kid, I don't plan on hurting you… I'm just helping Sam find you."

Now that confused the hell out of me… a demon never helps a hunter unless they get something out of it. My hand bunched up into a fist and I could feel my keys sticking into my skin. Ok, I got my keys, which is good… I grabbed some money out of my wallet and slammed it onto the table. I hadn't taken a sip of my drink but I didn't care… I could finally leave without Bela, I was saved. I stood from my seat and walked out of the bar, without giving the blonde demon a hint as to what I was about to do. I walked out of the bar doors to find her sitting on the hood of my car… oh great now I'm stuck with a friggin' demon instead of someone I wish I could just shoot and leave on the side of the road… great.

"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing on my car?" I asked incredulously, if she didn't get off my car I was gonna pull her… and that would scratch the paint, considering she was heals.

"Name's Ruby and I told you I here to help Sam, your uncle, find you," she replied as she slid off the hood like it was no big deal. She wanted to help Sam… who was probably with my father, find me. This was exactly what I was running from so no way is this chick gonna help them do shit.

"Sorry… but you see that would ruin the point of running away in the first place" I said as I started to walk over to the driver's side and as I was opening the door she spoke.

"Wouldn't you want to spend your time with your Dad… I mean after all he doesn't have much time left" Umm, let me think for a minute… NO!!!! He had lied to me most of my life saying he was dead, and what the hell did she mean… doesn't have much time left… huh?

"I'm sorry… what the fuck, are you talking about?" I spat… my dad was a sore spot with me right now so I don't really want to be talking about this. Then why am I? Jesus this is all just making my head hurt.

"Well with his deal and all he only has like a year left so…" she stopped, as if seeing the dumbfounded look on my face. What? Dad, deal, one year, huh? Then my eyes sort of bugged out of my head when I realized what she meant.

"Holy fuckin' shit," I breathed, was this the reason that he came for me. God damnitt if he was here I soo would have given him a black eye.

"Opps… I thought you knew" she laughed as she started to walk away, only to disappear in the shadows.

I fell into the diver's seat and locked both door when Bela came out and tried getting in. I needed time to think, and I couldn't do that with her continual annoying me. And I already had planned to leave her there anyway so what was the point. But my dad, or father, or whatever; had made a deal… with a demon. Not only had he made me think he was dead for thirteen years of my life, but once he got pushed into coming back into my life he was leaving in a year, approximately. And he was actually dying this time… ok thankfully I'm totally able to hate him for this.

So when I had checked into a morel a few hours later I was pretty furious at my father. I opened the motel room door, I dropped my keys onto the kitchenette table thing, took my jacket and shoes off and immediately fell asleep when I hit the bed. Not even realizing I had a blonde haired demon stalker on my tail who was probably gonna disappear and tell my uncle exactly where I was… oh I was so gonna kill Sam for that in the morning.

**A/N: Ok so maybe I updated a little earlier than I thought, I don't care. So yeah, here is chapter 5… hope you like it. Make sure to review… I need them, I crave them, and I will lose my sanity without them. Thank god my English instructor isn't gonna read this… she'd strangle me with my own words.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine and they never will be… only characters you've never seen before belong to me

**A/N: Ok, I'm done writing another chapter… awesome. Thanks for the reviews everybody and thanks to those new reviewers who just found this story. I enjoy reading your thoughts and I will remember you forever. Oh and the song Breathe No More is not mine, it belongs to (the writer) Amy Lee, I'm just using it cuz' I like it. So don't sue me!! Ok now it's time to read so it is time to say ciao and all those other great sayings for goodbye!!**

**Misrepresented Truths**

**Chapter 6**

I sat on the motel bed just staring at him… how the hell did he find me? I had run away from Dad, Uncle Sam, and everyone that really knew me. So how did he find me? How in the hell did Bobby Singer find me when nobody else could. I will tell you how; he knew where I was going… so he just drove along the path that he knew I would take and took his chances. He must've helped mom build the car so that is probably how he found the exact motel I just happened to be staying in. He had burst into the room right when I was getting out of the shower and my first reaction was to kill him… and in a not so nice way. But when I found myself staring at the bearded face of the man that had basically been a 'father' to me all I really wanted to do was run. Run from him, from Dad, from Sam… from my life; all I really thought about doing was picking up my small knife that was on the table, and forcefully drive it across my flesh. What? My whole life has changed forever… turning my own reality on its head; I am allowed to have some suicidal thoughts on the subject. It wouldn't work though, even though it would take my pain away it would make his and Sam's pain worse. I found the irony in that idea kinda quickly, even if there wasn't any to find. I have done it before… I mean I have tried to kill myself before, I have the scars to prove that but now all I can think about was Uncle Sam and my friends and mom. It was weird, I mean I barely knew– no not barely– I don't know the man that is now my Uncle and now all I can think of is his feelings. Great, now I'm thinking of feelings and all that crap, I've never thought of the emotional sides to anyone let alone myself; I cut emotions off when I found out my father had died and I am determined as hell itself to keep it that way. Knowing what I know now I can't go to that place… I don't think I ever could, I blocked it out labeling that day as a sign of weakness and promising myself that no matter what happens I will never be weak again. But knowing what that blonde bitch told me last night I am thinking about it, I promised myself I wouldn't go back to that place so basically all that really means is I have to be 'ice-bitch' to my father for a year now… at least until he dies again. Why'd he even come back knowing that would make me have to lose him again… and trust me all that'll do is damage my psyche even more.

He had called_ them_ awhile ago and apparently now all we were doing was waiting. He is giving me the silent treatment and leaving me to my thoughts… which in turn will eat me alive eventually. I'm staring at him now and I can see the question forming in his head. Why did I leave? Why did I run? Simple really, I couldn't handle it… my dad had come back expecting me to be that five year old that he abandoned last time he saw me. I couldn't handle seeing my father after fifteen years of his absence (I am approximating or rounding whatever you call it)… I wigged, I bet you that anyone would do the exact same thing in my shoes.

I can't take it anymore damnitt; the silence is driving me insane. I need some form of noise or anything really to keep my own thoughts from turning on each other, or even worse, turning on me… now that would be a real shame. I jumped off that stupid… uncomfortable bed and walked toward the door. Now hearing Bobby's feet hit the floor as if to run after me was comedy if I had ever heard of the word. I couldn't go anywhere, he took my keys from my grasp when he got here, and if I ran it would be so easy to find me on my own two feet. Nah, I wasn't going anywhere, wanted to… really, really wanted to but wouldn't.

"Relax Sparky, you got my keys remember, not like I can go anywhere" I tell him as I kneel to the ground and pull a keyboard out behind the dresser thing that is against the wall. Now normally he would have an annoyed come back for the name 'Sparky' but now he just sits back down while I set up my new keyboard.

I had found it early this morning in my trunk… mom knew how much I loved to write my own songs and all that so I have music to help me write. In my duffel I had some dingy journal type thing that had all my written songs in it so I pulled that out and set it on the keyboard. Now everyone normally calls it sappy but I think the opposite, writing and singing calms me down and right now that is what I desperately need before I throw my fucking wrist through a wall. Within seconds I cover the keyboard with my hands and I start to play, I don't know what I'm playing nor do I now what is gonna come out of my mouth but I don't really care. I vaguely hear Bobby's foot falls going to the door, I vaguely hear the door opening and two people coming into the room. There men I know that by the sell of there cologne. I look into the mirror I only half remember seating myself in front of and I see the two men that I had initially ran away from behind me.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  


_So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more._

It would make me feel so much better to just get up and run like I did last time I saw _him _but because stupid Bobby took my keys away I can't do that. Damn Bobby for knowing where to find me in the first place and damn my stupid father for screwing my head up so much that all of this makes the type of sense that doesn't. And damn myself for not actually running away sooner or for telling Grandpa John to go screw himself when he told me my father was dead to begin with. I look back into the mirror after having stopped playing for minutes on end and I can't take it. I don't understand it but I know I'm not hallucinating and damnitt cuz' I'm not. The room seems smaller to me now, smaller that it did before that door opened and all my dreams and hopes and hallucinations crashed down around me.

I run to the bathroom and lock myself inside, cuz' really where is the worst place to go when you feel like the world is caving in around you, and I stare at my reflection repeating my mantra that I have been telling myself over and over for the past 24, 48 hours… however long it's been. _Don't panic, don't panic, and don't panic. _I keep telling myself that and I notice that I'm mouthing the words as I think them. This really can't get any worse but as soon as that idea runs through my mind it jinxed the whole shebang and I started hyperventilating. Fate must really hate me, I mean to put me through this much hell over a father that I thought was dead; come on. My breaths are coming in short gasps as I try to control my breathing… it's not working, god damnitt why does everyone hate me. I mean I'm not that bad… am I? I distantly hear a voice that I remember from last night outside the door, sounding like laughing and telling the guys about the great job their doing trying not to freak me out. Of course that's before the door is kicked open and I have Sam trying to get me to focus on him. How can I focus on him when I trying to focus on my breathing and get it down to a normal level for fuck sakes.

"Breathe" he tells me, "Just breathe." No shit Sherlock what do you think I'm doing. Trying to kill myself because believe me there are easier ways… more painful but easier.

Sam is suddenly shoved out of the way by Bobby, he calls my name numerous times but I can't hear him. The only thing I hear is my breath coming and going and my heart pumping in my ears. I fiercely shut my eyes to try and make the noise and the hyperventilation stop but all it does is make it worse. Ironic huh? How before I couldn't stand the silence and now I can't stand the noise. The last thing I hear before my world becomes a black valley of darkness is my dad (I think it's my dad) yelling at both Bobby and Sam to move out of the way.

**A/N: There we go, chapter six. Review and tell me if you like it and I'm sorry for the wait I'll try to post the next chapter sooner. Did you hear me? I said I'll try so if anyone wants to hurt me for not updating I'm sorry but I really value my life. So yeah review and hopefully your reviews will cause my muse to kick it into gear.**


End file.
